Measurements of the energy consumed by a circuit are valuable for a variety of reasons. For example, software developers can use energy consumption measurements to optimize the programs they produce for minimum energy consumption. Similarly, hardware systems can apply energy compensation measurements to adjust operation to accommodate a limited energy supply or to optimize energy utilization.